To Be a Trainer
by Neo1708
Summary: A young boy missed his chance to become a trainer ... or did he? Rated for major lemons. (Tags will be added as things progress ... no spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1

I rose to consciousness in my bed, only to have the simple small one story house I had bought in the woods greet my sleepy, groggy eyes. There was barely enough space to cram in the furniture for a kitchen, a master bedroom (and bathroom), and a living room. I got up and looked at my calendar only to confirm my suspicions: it had been 4 years to the day since my tenth birthday. As everybody knows, the tenth birthday is an immensely important day for any little boy or girl aspiring to become pokemon trainers. I leaned against my bed for a second, remembering that fateful day.

_I had rushed through the morning with an excitement that only a ten year old can muster when they are going to become a pokemon trainer that same day. I dressed, inhaled breakfast, bade goodbye to my parents, and was out the front door in record time and made my way to the local pokemon researcher's ranch so I could meet my partner/new friend and get my pokedex. I ran up to the automatic door and skidded to a stop so that I could enter at a more reasonable pace. (After all, my parents HAD raised me better) I walked inside and asked some of the various research aides where I could find the professor and with their help I was able to find her. (It __was__ a rather large place, I kind of had to) And wouldn't you know it? She was feeding the three pokemon to which one of I would be destined to befriend and take on my journey with me as my starter. I coughed a little to announce my presence. (As she presently had her back to me) The pokemon professor went by the name of Professor Elisabeth Forsythia. We exchanged greetings and I told her I was here for my starter and politely requested a pokedex. As she went over to another part of the room with a terminal, I picked up one of the pokemon gently: one, because I didn't wish to accidentally injure the pokemon … and two, it was the fire starter. I smiled and took a step to steady myself, and accidentally stepped on one of the front paws of the water type and I stumbled and then landed on the grass type in a heap. Before the pokemon got agitated at the clumsy uncoordinated kid I was, Prof. Forsythia returned them to their pokeballs. After that, it dawned on me that I wouldn't be able to get a starter as the three of them seemed to shy away from me from then on (She only had the three). Before I could get emotional, she kneeled down and comforted me. As I calmed down, she informed me that I could simply go and catch a pokemon and it would then become my starter. That more than cheered me up and she gave me a full set of pokeballs, and a pokedex. (I noticed that the pokedex was mostly full, so at least that was one thing I didn't have to worry about) After that, I made my way home and sadly explained to my parents what happened. They understood because sometimes things like these happen, and they handed me a backpack that they had apparently gotten ready sometime beforehand and a set of stylish trainer clothes. I profusely thanked them and went to my room and changed into them. Before I could go, my mom took me aside and gave me quite a lot of money … they had apparently been planning for this day for years, hugged me and warned me that the money wouldn't last for long. I smiled and thanked her. I hugged her and my dad again, and ran off to start my journey._

I came back to reality as my stomach began to growl rather loudly. I sighed and got my fishing rod that I had obtained by some nice old fisherman as thanks; that is, _after_ I had listened to his long story of him as a young fisherman in his prime and set out on a slow walk to a nearby river then got ready and settled in to wait for something to bite. It would be a long wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was some time before I gave up fishing for the time being and decided to take a relaxing nap. Later that day, around early dusk, I woke up. I got up and stretched and listened as my body made its pops and cracks of displeasure for being there so long. I was about to reach down and get my things to go back home for the night before I heard faint sounds of commotion farther up river. Since it was near dusk, it was hard to tell what was going on but I heard a splash a ways upriver. I stood there for a few minutes waiting to see what was going on and to my surprise do I find a figure floating down the river. They weren't moving. I jumped in and pulled the figure to shore. I couldn't see much more than that because of the late hour of the day. I hurriedly (Yet gently) set them down on the riverbank and checked for vital signs. I put my hand up to the face, and I could feel warm (If shallow) moving air … good. I put a couple of fingers to the neck to check for a pulse … and felt a quick, steady rhythm. Very good; they were still very much alive and kicking; soaking wet, very cold, and extremely weak from near drowning and breathing shallowly, but alive.

Since I couldn't tell what else to do and not wanting to just leave them there for nature to take care of, I crafted a make-shift litter out of the rather large leaves, vines and sticks that were growing everywhere around the river. About ten minutes later, I had carefully transported my rescuee to my house. I brought the two of us inside and carefully relocated my guest onto my bed. Since I had been using my dark vision up to now, I turned on some lights and turned back around to more easily access my situation.

What I found on my bed made my face flush so hard my head that I almost blew a capillary in my nose: it was a rather beautiful Lucario. And the Lucario was _most_ _definitely_ female: from those hips and the figure, to those very large breasts … yeah, no doubt about it. She sported a coloring of cobalt blue and black, and a cream color on her belly and ample chest, with fiercely blood red eyes. (She had opened them briefly while coughing up river on the riverbank before slipping back into unconsciousness) She had shaggy fur over the back of her head, upper arms, and shoulders. She also had a small spike on each of the top sides of her wrists and a very small spike on her collarbone, all of which were silver in color. On her head, she sported midnight black hair that fell to her ears, but it was full of leaves, small twigs, and other such forest debris – not to mention waterlogged. Come to think of it, most of her was in such a state. She was currently lying on my bed as she had found it: on her stomach. Now that I looked at her critically, she looked like she had been through a very bad fight: some abrasions, some light and heavy bruising all over … though it looks like most of it was concentrated on her breasts, arms - upper and lower, butt, back, face and the sides of her shoulders. So pretty much everywhere; that had to feel great. I was finally able to tear my scarlet-faced self away from her beauty after a few minutes as it sunk in that she needed medical help. (I was 16, give me a break. Something like this happens to you when YOU were 16 and otherwise alone with a very attractive, unconscious, injured member of the opposite gender in your room what would you do?)

The only medical supplies I had on hand were dried, powered, and jarred revival herbs I had found in the forest around my house. (To that, I thanked my brief stint in the boy scouts when I was younger) I poured some into a large bowl and briefly wondered how to get the herbs into a form that would best help heal her. The easiest way of getting them wet was the shower as my sink was malfunctioning at the moment, which was convenient as I needed some warming up while I did so. I took my soaking wet clothes off and hopped in my shower and warmed myself up as quickly as I could while working the revival herbs into a thick green paste.

I returned to my bedroom carefully carrying the bowl of revival herb paste and wearing a towel as I was in a hurry. As I was pulling a chair and small stool up to her, she groaned. I then heard a female voice in my head, "_W .. Where am I? Who are you?_" She then opened her eyes and looked at me uncertainly; not with hostility, just careful caution. I replied that I had gone fishing, and upon hearing some commotion from up river, I found her floating and pulled her to safety then brought her to my home to heal her. I quickly added reassuringly that I meant no harm, just to heal what was injured. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a softly suspicious look. A second later, her eyes took on soft blue-white glow and I had a funny sensation in my head … no, in my mind. The only way I could describe it was that someone (Most likely her) was gently probing my mind for anything that signaled hostile or suspicious intent. A moment later the feeling subsided and she smiled wryly after her eyes dimmed to normal. She said that it was good that I had no hostile intent, just … the usual teen male intentions to which she smirked at me and winked which made me almost faint from either the blood pressure or too many places and too little blood – take your pick. She laughed and then winced as her injuries made them known again. She sniffed slightly and after inquiring of the contents of the vessel I was holding, I showed it to her. I gently took her badly scratched right hand and applied the paste to one of the wounds (Specifically a deep cut across her palm), which rapidly closed up after giving off a bright blue glow that dimmed as the wound knitted itself back together. After inquiring, I was allowed to heal the rest of her wounds. I started with finishing up on her right hand and when I was done, she flexed it and smiled as she said that it was as new. I then worked my way up her arm, healing injuries as I went. She slowly let out a hiss of air as she apparently enjoyed the sensation. (I can't say I blamed her, what with the amount of damage she had sustained) When I had gotten all the way up to her shoulder, she slowly and painfully moved into a sitting position in front of me giving me _quite_ a view. (Which in turn finally gave me a bloody nose) Murmuring a curse, I pinched my nose and reached for the box of Kleenexes on my bed stand and stuffed a few up my nose. When I was done, she was smirking at me and asked me sort of shyly if she really looked that attractive, blushing almost as hard as I was. I set the bowl down on the bed and looked her straight in those beautiful deep red eyes and told her she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, to which she flushed bright red under the her coat of thick fur covering most of her body. She told me that she was still getting used to her new body and how it looked and felt as she had … recently evolved. I even invited her back into my head to see how my romantic life – what there was of it – had been so far to prove my point. That is to say none, as every girl I tried asking out wouldn't even give me so much as the time of day so … I eventually stopped asking.

Feeling the sensation again as her eyes glowed softly, I completely let down what mental walls I could and bade her access to the deepest recesses of my being. She saw what happened the day I was supposed to receive my starter, and then all those attempts at asking girls out when I was a few years younger, until eventually she reached the current date. All this passed in the matter of about five minutes. Overcome with emotion, she gently pulled out of my head and gave me a hug. This is to say, of course given our respective elevations, she buried my head in her chest … but I don't think she really cared. She told me that I was a very sweet and kind guy that ANY girl would be lucky to have. That I was kind enough to see someone in trouble in a river and _risked my life_ to save them, and kind enough to mend what was damaged after taking them to a safe place instead of leaving them there. We stayed like that for a minute before she realized what she was doing and blushed and gently pushed me back to a sitting positon on my chair. "If you don't mind my asking, why was it good that I had no hostile intent earlier, besides the obvious reason?" She dropped her gaze and looked thoughtful as she mentally retreated into the past. "_Oh. Well, let's just say this isn't the first time I've had contact with trainers before. One in particular I got acquainted with before I had evolved … and at the time, he seemed to be quite thoughtful and kind of soul (Which later proved to be nothing more than a front) - I would have gone and sensed his aura as a precaution, but I hadn't yet developed that skill. Anyway, he had offered me a pokeball to join his team and while I wanted to, I asked him if I could take some time and think about it, which he accepted. Later that night, I had overheard him talking to one of his other friends – they were planning extremely … well, unsavory things for me, things they could do with their teams to me once I was theirs … things which I would just as rather soon forget. So I fled from him and never looked back." _She brightened up and looked at me and smiled. "But as I've said, you are a completely different person from him, both inside and out … and I mean that in the best of ways. You are what he never could be."

She extended her other arm, wincing as her wounds stretched as she moved them to grasp my shoulder. I daubed another portion of paste in my index and middle fingers and gently worked the paste into the arm up to the shoulder like the other one. Afterward, she flexed her arms and I was able to see strong muscles appear and disappear as she moved them. She nodded, very satisfied and relieved; she asked if I would do her back. I quickly looked at her and inquired how. She told me to carefully sit on her lap and put my head on one of her shoulders and apply it that way as it would hurt too much to lay on her stomach or move too much right now. As I gingerly sat on her lap, I looked forward and just about fainted as my face was inches from her breasts. She laughed and blushed as she moved her less injured right arm to behind my back to steady and guard my balance. Once I was done applying the herb to her back, I got back on my chair with a face as red as her eyes. Again, she stretched this way and that grinning all the while. Holding the bowl before me, she could now finish the job mostly by herself. She traced the wounds on her sides and her stomach (Which was well toned might I add) applying more paste as needed to heal the wounds properly before bending over to work on her lower body. (Which wasn't nearly as worse off, but it still needed a little TLC) She grinned and said that I, being a guy, might really like this next part. She got two good sized handfuls of paste in each hand, and worked them into her breasts herself, moaning as she did so. Composing herself, she finished her hips, butt, legs, and feet in short order.

She tried to take a step, but fell to the floor in pain as her muscles were very tight from all the damage she had, until recently, been under. The stress probably didn't help much either. I helped her back onto the bed and she thanked me and meekly asked me if it was alright if she stayed for awhile while her body finished mending itself. I said that it would be more than alright, and she laughed at that. "I'm sorry it doesn't heal much deeper than skin level." She replied, "_It's quite alright. You've done more than enough for me. Was there anything I could do for you?_" I thought for a moment and stated that I too was a pokemon trainer, but couldn't do much without a starter and asked if she wanted to go on a journey with me … that is to say when she was fully healed, of course. I said that if she accepted, I would be honored if she would accompany me. She grunted and shrugged stiffly and told me that it was way better than what was going on in these woods anyway. She gave me a wink and told me that the company wasn't half bad either, and I replied in kind.

To pass the time, I asked her what had happened to damage herself so very badly. She thought for a moment, and acquiesced that it was a fair question. She first told me that this was before she had evolved, and that she had looked like a normal Riolu, albeit a little more slender and more feminine than your normal everyday Riolu. She continued that it had been a few days since she had eaten last and her belly was so empty it wouldn't stop making sounds. She was eventually lucky enough to come across some Sitrus and Oran berry trees and picked a few and ate heartily. Unfortunately when she was done, either due to lethargy or fullness, she wasn't exactly watching where she had thrown the cores. Her cores had landed on the heads of a few sleeping Aggron and a few of their pre-evolutionary forms. They had awakened, flew into a rage and flanked before attacking her and chased her into a corner. Just as she was about to be overwhelmed, she had started glowing; that is to say, she evolved.

She then found herself in a form more able to battle the pokemon attacking her, but before long, the Aggron had started attacking her together and began to overpower her. Sensing the situation was growing untenable, she heard the sound of a river but she had to run through thorny bushes to flee from the ground/steel pokemon. She had jumped in, but hadn't taken into account the strength of the river before it was too late and was caught in the current and pulled under. She had been swept downstream and over a few small waterfalls before I was able to come to her rescue. As she finished her story, I was awestruck that she was able to fight not only ONE Aggron, but _MULTIPLE_ Aggron and their friends/family and LIVE? I got up and hugged her. "Oh man! You're awesome!" She smiled widely and thanked me. She then yawned and we agreed that we should go to bed. I got the covers ready for her and tucked her in my bed.

Smiling at how kind I was being and trying to help, she saw a loose strand on my towel and pulled on it, causing my towel to unravel and fall to the floor. Before she had done this, I had been leaning over to turn out the light, with me being rather close to her. Because of this, she had an eyeful. Stunned, we both stood still; me looking at her, and she looking at my now uncovered dick and we both turned red. I started scrambling to find things to cover myself with, and she rolled her eyes and stopped me with a hand. She told me that it was natural, that she was a very attractive woman and I … well, I was a guy. Eying what by now must have been a raging boner, she said appraisingly that I was pretty good, winked at me and smirked. I blushed very hard, stammered a thank you and turned out the light. I went over to my couch (in the same room) and made myself a bed with blankets and a couple of pillows. I stammered a goodnight, and I heard a still chuckling reply in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found me lying on my couch. I wondered why I slept there overnight instead of in my bed as I shoved the covers off and got up. I looked over and saw a beautiful female Lucario laying in my bed massaging her chest and very lightly moaning in her sleep. I was incredibly turned on, but _very_ confused until I remembered the events of last evening. I shook my head to rid myself of residual grogginess and decided to put my wet clothes through the wash to get the river out of them. I then went off to the kitchen to make a simple breakfast for both of us since I assumed she would be hungry, I know _I_ was after not eating yesterday. I made a large quantity of eggs (Scrambled), toast, and some sausage with orange juice. I finished up and brought up the plates and then the glasses and laid them out on a small folding table I had in the room and brought my chair near. I wafted the aromas over to her using a book. She was still in the state I had previously left her. After about a minute of this and getting _extremely_ turned on (Who wouldn't?), I got up and opted to start gently poking her in her shoulder. She surprised me by reaching out with her left hand and started to gently pull on my shaft while she massaged her right breast, moaning as she did this. Fortunately (Or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), she woke up before things could go any farther. She looked at me, then what she was holding and blushed _very_ hard and quickly released me. I then had to excuse myself for a minute as I went to the bathroom and … well, relieved the pressure so to say.

I came back to my room and she was sitting up stiffly in my bed with her hands even more stiffly on her lap, looking down with her face almost as red as her eyes. She almost casually stammered a comment that I hadn't put pants on yet, to which I replied that my clothes were still soaking wet from the river and that I was simply washing them at the moment; well, that and she had seen everything anyway so I didn't really see the point in covering up since it was just the two of us. To which she looked at her left hand, then to my dick and blushed so hard I thought she may faint. I came up to her and asked if she was alright. "_Nope! I – I'm fine! Let's eat!_" It was my turn to go red faced as I asked what she was dreaming about to make her … do … that. She blushed until she was almost purple and stammered that she was dreaming about … me. She didn't really have to elaborate any further than that.

I cleared my throat and grabbed her glass of orange juice to offer to her, but in my haste, about half of the glass spilled onto her chest. We paused, both stopping and looking at her bust as the juice spilled down, and both laughed as I handed her a washcloth that I had thankfully brought in case we spilled anything. She blushed as she cleaned herself, and I mentioned again that I had made breakfast. She suddenly became aware of that particular fact again, as she had been previously … distracted.

We ate breakfast in silence, on her part because she was savoring the taste of hot food, and me because I kept drawing a blank and couldn't render a coherent thought at that moment. I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth as something finally occurred to me. Not wanting to merely call her by her species name, (As some people are wont to do) I swallowed and asked if she had a name. She looked surprised for a second before nodding and supplied that her name was Liefa. I said the name a few times, tasting how the name felt and smiled. It was a pretty name and said so. She smiled and thanked me. I piled the dishes on my bed stand and asked her how her muscles felt. In answer, she got up and flexed her arms above her head a little bit before wincing and saying that they were still stiff as a board. She sat back down before looking down at me … that is to say one part in particular and commented with a grin that her muscles weren't the only thing stiff as a board. I merely blushed and replied that I was still sitting on my stool less than 3' away from her, while she was sitting on my bed. She arched her back a little bit and put a finger to her mouth with an unconvincing "_Oops_". I merely blushed harder and smiled in turn.

She then asked if I could massage her muscles, to which I asked if she was really ok with that. She assured me she was sure, and said she wanted me to. She then shrugged and said that if she had seen _any_ danger or hostility in me as before, she would have left a long time ago. When I asked her where I should massage, she matter of factly said everywhere, and winked at me.

I blinked a few times and shrugged, smiling broadly. I had her lay down on the bed. I gently rubbed the bottoms of her feet and then worked my way up from there. I rubbed her butt (which she moaned at), then worked on her lower and upper back utilizing the lower pads of my hands to great effect while she simply moaned as I worked the knots out of her back. I then gently massaged her shoulder blades and then her shoulder joints themselves, she giggled and laughed here and there as I found sensitive spots. I worked my way down each arm then gently massaged her neck.

She flipped over on her back then she spread her arms and legs wide as if making snow angles and arched her back invitingly. I sat there, looking at her chest, then her face. I went back and forth at _least_ five times (if not more) before I landed back on her chest asking if she was really sure. She brought a hand up to my face and gently stroked my cheek before cupping my chin and telling me that I was a sweet guy for asking so much. She then moved her hand to the back of my head and lightly forced me down so she could reach up and kiss me lightly. She then said that I was a lonely guy, even if I didn't want to admit it. I needed someone to look after me as much as she did, and taking a long look at my dick (Which was by now VERY hard), she nodded and licked her lips saying she thought she was the girl for the job.

Liefa smiled and said in a mock harsh voice for me to get back to work before we blushed and laughed. I shrugged and continued massaging her. I massaged her feet and legs up to her thighs. I rubbed until I got to her inner thighs and she started to smile and breathe heavier at this and moaned as I reached her entrance. I massaged all around her sex, and then played with it a little then moved on to her stomach. I finally got to the place we both had been apparently waiting for judging on how she was smiling and how hard she was breathing.

I looked at her one final time as she gave me a curt nod. I stood up and took up a position near her head. I bent down and kissed her as I then moved forward and gently grabbed both breasts. She had her tongue lolling out of her smiling mouth as she breathed heavily. She started to finger herself as I gently squeezed and massaged them. It didn't take long for her to climax. She grinned up at me. "_Let's trade places. I have an idea._" About ten minutes later, it turns out she had a long tongue and knew how to use it.

As we came down from the euphoria, she thanked me. She reported that most of the kinks were worked out of her system, and another few repeats of this just might loosen her right up. (She emphasized the statement from a few cracks from her neck as she worked her head around) She then went and took a long hot shower. She came out of the shower with her fur shining. She had apparently gotten into my shampoo. Oh well, that's what it's there for. She got out and came towards me and asked how she looked while looking into a mirror. She again flexed this way and that, looking good as she did so. She wasn't just admiring her body; it indeed looked like she kept up her body and as a result had some practice flexing. A _little_ vanity never hurt anyone.

All of a sudden, she frowned. "_I don't know …_" I looked up and she was looking at the backs of her shoulders, upper arms, and head. "About what, Liefa?" She reached a hand back and ran it through the thick growth. "_I … I'm just not used to all of THIS". _She cast an appraising gaze over her figure in the mirror and nodded approvingly before gesturing._ "I mean I can get used to all of this, and I know I recently evolved and that'll take some getting used to, but this really is a lot of hair._" I thought for a second. "You know, when I was younger, I helped one of my childhood friends and his brother shear a Mareep's wool on their farm a few times. I might be able to help you." She turned around and looked at me hopefully. "_Really?_" I nodded. "Sure I do. I just have to find it." I got up and went into the bathroom and after rummaging under the sink, pulled out an electric razor. "Ah ha! So this is where I put it. Got it in one! Yay." I found the attachments that went with it and configured it to the highest setting. I looked around for somewhere I could use it on her without making too much of a mess. My gaze fell on the bathroom floor and I shrugged. I pulled my chair and a smaller stool into the bathroom and plugged the razor in. "Here, sit." She came over to me and sat facing away from me. I had her arch her back forwards and lean back towards me. I worked the razor on the places where it was needed most on the highest setting before switching to lower and lower configurations as I went, slowly working on larger and larger swathes as I did so. Eventually, I asked her if she wanted clearly defined hair like I did. She thought for a second. "Hmm … sure. Why not, it's hair. If I don't like it, it will grow back." I carefully worked her upper neck and face before I defined her hair further than it already was (While carefully working around her ears, which twitched when I drew near with the razor) and straightened it out with a comb I grabbed. A few minutes later, I pulled my arms back and had her look into the nearby mirror. She grinned and looked over to me. "_Oh wow! I look really nice! Thank you!_" I grinned. "Not bad for a novice, eh?" She came back and grabbed the razor and finished the job on the rest of her body. For the most part, her body was now covered in fur about 1" long and her chest, belly, groin, and face being nothing more than short peach fuzz. She straightened out and looked into the mirror again. "_Now this feels better!_" I wrapped an arm around her stomach, "You certainly look more relaxed." She smiled happily, "_I really do feel more relaxed now that I'm not carrying around all of that hair, thanks to your idea._" I frowned at a thought. "But what will we do when it grows back? I don't think we'll just be able to plug in wherever and fix it." She blinked for a second thinking. "_I could always just wrap my aura close to myself so that my hair doesn't grow any more than I want it to._" I must have been staring because she looked at me with a head slightly cocked to one side, "_What?_" I became aware of what I was doing and smiled, "Sorry, it's just that it really is cool to have you around." She blushed and hugged me.

I went back into my laundry room and opened the dryer door to get dressed and began to take what was inside and place it on top of the machine for easy reach. She must have followed me because soon I heard, "_Why are you putting those back on now? Are you cold or something? I mean, I know you humans don't have fur or anything to keep you warm, but it's just you and I here like you said earlier. If you want, I could find you a blanket or something?_" I looked over to her, "Hm? Oh, it's not a matter of warmth. I have something I want to show you outside, but human culture is kind of … picky on what is socially acceptable for one to wear outside. The way I see it, for the _most_ part human society is kind of stuck a few centuries back where people would swoon if you showed the smallest patch of skin of your ankles; everyone wore thick cotton clothing in layers back then as well." I shuddered. "Itchy. Over time, we've grown more progressive in our thinking, but some things still remain. Like the appropriate amount of clothing for one to wear outside." She nodded, thinking. "_That would explain why the humans I've met so far have worn clothing even when it's more than warm enough outside._" I shrugged. "As I said, its' a culture thing. It looks like it's a warm day outside today, but if someone were to find us … well, _me_ outside and without the proper amount of fabric on in the right spots … well, it would make them feel pretty uncomfortable."

"Hmm …" Liefa put up a finger for a moment, thinking. "_What if I made anyone we came across THINK you were wearing clothes?_" I stopped what I was doing and slowly turned my head towards her with an eyebrow raised. "What? How would you do that?" She leaned against the doorframe and said, "_Different species of pokemon have their own way of camouflaging how they look in order to avoid detection or just to change how others perceive them. I can't speak for other Lucario, but I have found that I can manipulate auras – mine and others – in order to control what others see … at least on the small scale, like that of the individual or a small group of individuals. I think it's kind of similar to what a Zoroark can do, though they can do much more than mere clothes not to mention on a much larger scale. Here, come over here and I'll show you what I'm talking about."_ With that, she pushed away from the doorframe and walked back into the bedroom. Intrigued, I canted my head to one side and followed her. She stood in the middle of the room and waited until I got close. "_Ready?_" I looked at her briefly before nodding. She concentrated for a second before her body stuttered and before me I saw the androgynous form of a normal Lucario. I was stunned. "_To anyone else we would come across, this is what I would look like. The only one I allow to see the real me right now, is you._" I was surprised, to say the least as I didn't know if something like this was even possible. Evidently it was. "Wow! And you say you can do that to me as well?" She nodded. "Easily. Come over to the mirror." I walked quickly over to the full-length mirror she was looking at herself earlier. A few seconds later, my image stuttered and I was in my full trainer clothes. She came up to me and blew gently on my shoulder to show me it was only an illusion. "_This would be how anyone we could meet would see you._" My image then reverted back to how I was before. I looked at her in the mirror to find her grinning at me. "Hey Liefa, want to go outside? I want to show you something." Intrigued she nodded and followed me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I led her a little ways to a place I had found many years back. At the time, I had gotten tired of walking alone down the path from my home town, (Not to mention bored) and decided to explore the forest the path was winding beside. After a short while wandering through the trees, I got lost and came upon a peaceful green space. It was a beautiful glade in the forest not far from what would eventually be my house: it had to have had been about 100' in diameter with these huge trees surrounding it at the perimeter with a babbling brook running down the one side while a very large tree in the center presided over everything and that very neatly obstructed any view of the sky from ground level. Because of all this natural structure, the place was mostly covered in a partial shade and what light that permeated was tinted slightly green. After time went by, I came here when I was sad or just wanted a quiet peaceful place to rest and think.

As we entered the glade, she gasped. Noting her response but ignoring it for right that second, I led her to the rather large tree in the center of the glade and to my surprise, she sat down before I did and leaned against the tree. She gently pulled me down onto her; eventually, I was laying my head on her bust with me sitting on the ground before her with our legs intertwined and her arms laid around my chest. It was really quite comfortable, and she seemed to think so as well judging by the happy look on her face.

I asked her if she knew this place what with the air of vague familiarity that she gave when we entered the glade. (As well as the gasp) She looked down at me and replied that she had indeed been here before, but it had been quite a while as she had only been here when she was much younger and had since lost its' location.

I was surprised that she had been here as a young Riolu, I revealed to her that I also had been here when I first came here. I shared with her the memory of when I first came here.

_I had been out on what would've been my journey had I found a pokemon to be my starter, and as time wore on as I walked I was growing ever more despondent at my luck at finding one. After a few attempted battles that I had to throw rocks, which caused the pokemon to flee, I had wandered into these woods. Eventually I had found this glade and rested over by this tree. I woke up as I heard a young girl's voice in my head and saw a Riolu looking at me from point blank, obviously interested and concerned at finding a young human like me out in these woods all alone. She asked me if I was ok. I got up and said that I was fine, just tired. She asked me if I was lost, I replied in the affirmative. She told me that there was an old house nearby I could stay in. (This would turn out to be the house I lived in and had repaired over the past years) Curious at what SHE was doing here I inquired as such to find that she was following her mother and she had gotten separated from her. Right then, we heard a loud sound as a Lucario (Her mother, or so I assumed) was apparently searching for something. She told me that she had to go, but that it had been nice to meet me. I replied in kind as she replied to her mother that she was coming and left with a wave and a smile._

I finished my memory and catching her face, we shared a look. It appeared that the little boy and the young Riolu had been the two of us. Shocked, I was the first to get my wits about me and thanked her for her help. She merely smiled brilliantly, hugged me and said that it looked like I had done well by her advice. I was suddenly overcome by the peacefulness of the place and how comfortable she was to lay on, and I yawned and felt the sweet embrace of sleep quickly take my mind.

I woke some time later to find Liefa poking me gently in the face and flicking my nose, trying to wake me up. "_Hey. Hey? Hey sleepy head, wake up. You're awake! Yay!_" She gave me a bemused look. I rubbed my face. "Ugh, how long was I out?" She rested her chin on top of my head and replied, "_Not long, an hour or so perhaps._" I got up and offered her a hand up, which she accepted and we walked back to my house. I opened the front door and we walked inside and Liefa shut the door with one of her feet. I was going to take a shower before we started our journey. I had turned on the water in the shower so it could get warm soon. "_You remember the offer you gave me? To come with you on your journey? I've decided._" I turned towards her with a hopeful smile on my face. "Well? Are you?" She hugged me. "_Yes. I would love to come with you._" I gestured towards the shower, "It's going to take a few minutes for this to warm up, I could go find one of my pokeballs and do it now if you want?" She held one out to me. "_No need. I prepared for this._" I was taken aback, and yet I smiled. "You really want to come with me, huh?" She grinned and nodded. I took the pokeball from her hand and she poked it with a finger and winked at me before disappearing in a red flash. I felt the ball rock once, twice, then a third time before it chimed softly and she came back out.

It was then I noticed steam start roiling out from the shower and invited her into the shower with me to clean up before we started our journey. She thought for a second before accepting. We were soon immersed in water in the usual way. I grinned as I offered to soap her up. She thought that it would be a wonderful idea and bade me welcome. I soaped up my hands and ran my hands over every inch of her beautiful body: her hips and ass down to her legs, I reached around and soaped up her groin, to which she moaned a little, and her stomach, face, and arms. I then soaped her breasts which actually only took a few seconds, but neither of us wanted me to stop so I continued on for about a minute before stopping and letting her rinse off.

She then took the bottle of soap from the little niche in the wall and smiled widely at me saying that it was HER turn. I merely grinned and changed stances to allow her full and easy access. She started at my arms and worked her way down my slightly toned body, and before long she was holding my dick in her hands. She gave it a quick lick before soaping it up and gave me a handjob. I had to steady myself against the wall and searched for good handholds as she jacked me. Her arm got tired after a minute after which she simply used her breasts instead.

It again didn't take me long to climax and she purposefully stayed at a certain level so that her breasts got covered. She licked a little and smiled as she washed herself clean again. After she straightened back up, I was watching her play with her breasts in close quarters which quickly made it apparent that she was considering taking things farther. She felt a poke and looked down. She smirked and kneeled down before me and blew me after thoroughly rinsing me off. After I climaxed, she soaped it up again before lifting a leg (And set it down upon finding a foothold) and we had some fun for the next ten minutes or so. After cleansing ourselves a final time, we got out and toweled off. I went back into my room and then a little ways farther to my laundry room where my clothes had shortly finished drying and so were pleasantly warm. I got dressed (For real this time) and got my pack together.

After I got things in order, I found her in the kitchen making herself a sandwich; I looked at the clock and sure enough it was close to 3 pm. So I came up beside her and gave her a quick kiss before making a sandwich of my own. After we finished lunch she drew closer and kissed me. This turned out to be a minor make out session as it lasted about a minute; admittedly I was rather bad at it as I had no clue what to do. She broke contact after a moment as she said with a slight grimace that that was something else that we HAD to do a lot more of. I blushed and apologized saying that I've never had a girlfriend to practice with, so _of course _I would be really bad at it. She laughed a little and grinned as she ruffled my hair a little and comforted me by saying that we'd get to do a lot of things from here on out.

I went through a final checklist in my head as I patted pockets here and there. Satisfied that I had everything, I asked Liefa how I looked. She orbited me, looking at me critically for a second before playfully slapping my ass and saying that I look good. I beamed at this and opened my front door and we walked out. FINALLY! I had taken my next step to become a trainer! It took long enough, but I think the wait was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

About one hour or so of idle chatting brought us out of the woods and onto one of the main routes. I saw a signpost nearby and headed in the direction of the nearest city, which so happened to be a large one by the name of Havenborough. We rounded the top of a nearby hill and were able to spot the city not too far from our current location. I was heading there because I needed to find a reliable source of money. The money my parents had given me a couple of years prior had been kept safe and used wisely; however even the most wise and stingy of bean counters needed to supplement their supply eventually. Liefa and I made it to the city; soon enough, both of us had sore necks after a while because of tourist neck. I spotted an ice cream shop, and I asked if Liefa wanted some. She canted her head to one side, "_Ice cream? I don't know what that is."_ _"_Oh, come on; you'll love it. I promise._" _She thought for a second before replying, _"Ok. I trust you; plus, it sounds good … sure._" I got something with a lot of chocolate and peanut butter, and I got her a banana split so she could try the three 'main' flavors. I offered a spoonful of mine to her and she gently grabbed it and after a curious sniff popped it into her mouth. Her expression was simply … adorable. Her eyes resembled saucers and she made little happy sounds and drooled ever so slightly. I laughed and nonchalantly asked her if she liked ice cream. In reply, she simply quickly gave me a huge hug. The server making her order awwed at her and said that she'd throw in an extra scoop of chocolate for her. Since Liefa was currently unable to think clearly, I thanked the server for her.

As an afterthought I got her another one because at the rate she was currently … inhaling her ice-cream, I knew that she'd want more. As I exited the shop with a happy Liefa contentedly chowing down on her ice-cream and absolutely loving each and every bite, I spied a very faded flier for a company called Silph Co. on a nearby wall of a building. What I've heard about Silph Co. was that it was a science and technology focused company based in a faraway region - somewhere called … Kanto? Or was it Johto? I could never really get the two straight in my mind. Anyway, the company frequently comes out with wonderful items and isn't shy about helping trainers with their tech or scientific needs and in general tried to better the lives of anyone who bought their products; and they didn't have to be trainers, their wares were universally sold. What I'm getting at is that according to these fliers, they had a branch of the company here in the city; and it looks like they have been doing _very_ well for themselves if the size of the towering building was any metric for their success. We walked around some more and I found a paper flier stapled to a power pole … and it was dated recently. On the flier read something about a job and money … I couldn't really read it very well because it hadn't apparently taken a recent storm too kindly, as it was faded and blotchy in the way paper from a printer exposed to rain should be. So, I went asking around where to find the building. Seeing the massive building from afar and navigating the maze of streets, side alleys, and back alleys were two different things altogether. In short order, I found a cab that would take us directly there for a decent sum of money. So I accepted the offer and we were there in no time.

Both of us got out of the cab after paying and looked up at the monolithic structure that said SILPH CORP. in huge bold letters bolted to the top sides of the building. I offered my arm to Liefa and the both of us made our way inside the building. I asked around and offered my Pokedex for identification as a trainer and in short order, I was offered a job. As a scientific and technologically centered company, Silph Co. was **constantly** coming out with products that needed field testing, and as such they were willing to pay me and other trainers like me to test their products. I asked if they wanted me to come in every now and then to receive the products they wished to be tested, but they said that they'd simply send packages via courier to the pokecenter nearest me and I was to communicate via email from the device I was about to receive. When I received a package, I was to then scan it with the device and then answer a simple digital questionnaire which would then be sent wirelessly back to the scientists by automatic email. I was then given a rather sophisticated piece of tech the technicians called Pokegear 2.0. (They assured me a sexier name might eventually be forthcoming, pending funding approval to thinktank a new name) Normal pokegear was more or less a glorified phone and radio specifically built for trainers, but this was SO much more than that. It was a tablet-shaped device about 12" wide by 6" long and about 1-2" thick. I was told that I could use it like a normal Pokegear, but it also showed map data that could also be viewed as topographical (Among other modes), and that was just two of the functions. The rest of the functions I was to find out on my own and to later fill out a questionnaire on the device itself after I have become familiar enough with its workings. I mentioned that I was going to take the pokemon League challenge, and the techs nodded and said that such pertinent data would be automatically recorded along the way.

Assured that I could get a steady source of income, (As well as something to do between training and fighting gyms) I exited the building into the black and soft orange glow of the city's nightscape and headed for the nearest pokecenter in the city so the both of us could get a good night's rest. Pokecenters were nonprofit organizations that supported pokemon trainers in every way they could think - from lodging of trainers to the care and maintenance of a trainer's pokemon and anything and everything in between. Some even had small pokemarts in the side and they even sometimes sold designer clothes; however I had always kept little interest in such things. Liefa and I made our way to the pokecenter, which interestingly enough was located on a winding dirt road to the one side of the city, but whatever. I asked for an overnight room from the attending Nurse Joy. After providing my pokedex for identification I was handed a keycard. A few minutes later I found the room number that was printed on the keycard and after going inside with Liefa, I locked the door and stripped before I fell into bed. I laid on my back and she crawled in on my side and curled an arm around my chest and laid her head on my pectoral. She lifted a hand and pulled the covers up with Physic. I reached up and turned out the light. I whispered, "Goodnight Liefa." She twitched her ears at the close proximity and gave me a light squeeze, "_Night._"

I woke up in our room at Havenborough's pokecenter. As the only thing I cared for when we entered the room last night was sleep, I laid in bed slowly waking up as I looked around me, surveying the room. It was a small, cozy room: big enough for a queen-sized bed and a bedside table with a lamp attached to the wall, and a door off to one side which upon further investigation turned out to be a bathroom. I looked around for Liefa. She wasn't in bed with me, but I heard the sounds of running water coming from the attached bathroom and … humming? I got out of bed and stood still for a second to get my legs under myself and made the short walk over to the bathroom and found Liefa in the shower cleansing herself with her back to me. I smiled and made my way in. Without turning, she greeted me. "_Morning sleepyhead. I thought it would be rather prudent if I took a shower, and seeing as how deeply you were sleeping, I didn't wish to wake you up._" Man, she wasn't kidding; I felt like I was coming out of a small coma. "I don't think I'm used to all this walking yet …" My head still felt like it had cobwebs or something inside, so I elected to rub my face with cold water to help move things along. After Liefa took her shower and I knocked myself out of the sleep-funk, I made myself presentable and we made our way out into the center proper where the nurse Joy of the center would probably be sitting in a small chair next to the machine she used to heal pokemon. As we walked down the main hallway to the atrium that was just inside from the centers' doors, I listened to the creak and groan of the building withstanding winds and frowned at it, not remembering the weather being so bad yesterday. Nurse Joy caught sight of me, smiled and waved. I smiled and mirrored the action and Liefa did as well.

I took a quick look around and saw that we were the only people in the pokecenter today, which after I asked her, Nurse Joy affirmed. It was then I looked outside to confirm my suspicions: it was indeed a miserable, cold, wet looking day. I looked out and up and saw nothing but black, roiling, angry clouds outside letting loose their stores of steely gray water into driving winds. Visibility could've only been about 100' at best. Liefa and I drew close to a window not too far away from the door to watch the weather. Motion drew my gaze as I watched a small fire type pokemon with a small nurses hat – that signified that it worked there – come up to a large fireplace recessed into a nearby wall that was stacked with dry firewood, breathe deeply, and emit a controlled tongue of luminous blue fire and there was a roaring fire in no time flat.

I looked back outside to see a black blob coalesce from the gray rainy murk and eventually a figure in a black cloak emerged from the gloom; someone was heading this way. When they got relatively near, they appeared to hit an unseen rock and flail widely before falling sideways into what appeared to be a deep mud puddle, and stay there for a minute … apparently stunned. (Though, I can't say that I blamed them, what with visibility what it was today) I sighed and looked over to Liefa. "I'm going to go help our friend outside, wait here … I'll be right back." She nodded. "_Ok. I'll be here. Be careful!_" I smiled at her and went through the door into the murky darkness. I was almost immediately deafened by the roar of the wind, the rain soaked me clean through to the skin within seconds – it was cold enough to take my breath away. I struggled on and found the figure now standing in the mud puddle straining to get their left leg moving – which, if I were to guess, was trapped by the suction. I tapped them on their mud covered shoulder and the hood whipped up to point at me; since I was relying on my dark vision to guide me, I could barely tell the hood from the background … never mind the face. We would've simply talked, but the storm had ruled that option out quite nicely, so body language it was then. They pointed to the end of their leg, which was buried deep in the mud from the last half of their shin down, and made a frustrated futile gesture at it. I offered my hand for assistance and they grabbed it with their right hand, and used the other to plunge into the mud and grab ahold of what I later identified as a boot and gave a vigorous nod. I placed my foot next to the foot that wasn't completely submerged in the black mud and braced against it; I pulled as they did and I could almost hear the sucking sound the mud made as it fought for the boot, but between the two of us it lost. A few minutes of struggling later, they had their hands on their knees from how hard we had to fight and breathing hard from the exertion; though I wasn't judging as I wasn't much better. I pulled their right arm around my shoulders and we hightailed it as fast as we could go back to shelter and away from all of this.

We entered through the sliding doors of the building and was greeted with Liefa holding out thick blankets, and Nurse Joy gesturing towards the fire. She went to her station and dimmed the lights and flipped over a sign that said that she was away for the moment and went into another room. My friend took off their mud covered cloak and draped it on a metal rack that was placed near the fire, and turned towards me – but didn't look at me … not yet – evidently looking for something. I took this moment to covertly look who was by now obviously a woman over. She had a rather voluptuous figure, emerald green eyes that shown with an inner light that belied a sharp intellect, and shoulder length raven black hair. I held out my blanket for her, she nodded in thanks, pulled it over her, and turned towards the fire to change. Liefa passed me the other blanket. Soon enough our outer clothes were hanging from the rack by the fire to dry and the two of us were beneath a large fluffy blanket next to the fire. Liefa sat by the fire to warm herself as well as she had somehow caught some of the rain when we were coming in. I noted from her clothing that she was the courier I was waiting on from Silph. I ended up in the undershirt I had decided to put on today of all days, (Which I thanked my foresight), and my underwear under the blanket as the other garments were caked in mud and dripped rather profusely with water yet in spite of the fire. I don't know what she was wearing as I had turned my back to her when we changed to afford her a modicum of privacy – but her cloak, a coat, shirt, and pants were hanging from the rack, so she should be in a similar state I was in under the blanket. Large mugs of steaming hot cocoa were provided on the house by an Abra who teleported near holding a tray. I gratefully took them and thanked it. It nodded my way and disappeared. She was the first one to pipe up after taking a sip from her mug, albeit still stammering from the cold brought on by the rain. "Th – thanks for helping me out back there. If it weren't for you, I would be out there _yet_ trying to free myself from that damn puddle." I smiled, "No problem. I just knew that when I saw you fall, I wouldn't want to be out there any longer than necessary if I were in your boots." I pulled a hand out in an offer, "By the way, my names Sam – Sam Forrester." She took it in her hand and shook it. "Pleased to finally hear you as well as meet you. I'm Alexis – Alexis Doranbolt." I used my mug to gesture over to her clothes, "I take it by all of the Silph patches all over your clothes that you're the courier I've been waiting for?" She nodded. "Yep and from now on I will be acting as the liaison between the company and you … which reminds me. I've got a package for you … " She got up and rummaged through a backpack she had placed to the side of the heating rack and looked at me and grimaced, "… though it might be a little wet and muddy at this point. Sorry." In her hands were also a data pad and stylus. I handed the box to Liefa and signed the data pad and returned it to her.

She took out her phone and made a face. "I really would love to stay here and talk with you by the fire, but I have to get going – I still have two more packages to deliver." She looked at me for a moment and changed her expression to a smile, "It's been nice talking to you though, I think I'd like to do it again. If it's alright with you, I'm off work tomorrow – I just don't know what time yet." A pause, while she thought quickly. "Tell you what, I'll give you a call tomorrow when I know, ok?" She got up and headed over to the fire, "Oh, and don't worry. I have your number, remember?" Surprised, I could only nod as she picked up her shirt, and after wringing it out a few times, slipped it on under the blanket. She didn't seem to mind when it slipped off when she was putting on her pants, which I briefly saw that she had a rather muscular ass and thighs, which I supposed befit her occupation – always on the move. She got dressed and put on her backpack before wringing out her cloak too and slipping it on over everything else and clasping it in the front with a Silph logo clasp. She waved as she walked out the door. "See you tomorrow!"

I stood there with my mug in my right hand and waved absentmindedly back to her, unable to think for a moment. "… Liefa? What just happened?" She grinned wolfishly and gently poked me in the ribs with an elbow, "_You just got a date with a hot little number, that's what! And it looks like she likes you, though what's there not to like?_" She winked at me. I sat back down near the fireplace, and stared into the orange-red heart of it and lightly mused over the easiest effort to get a date from a cute girl in … well, ever.

After waiting a few hours, the storm finally subsided and meager rays of sunlight were beginning to break through the cloud barrier. When we were out of the center and after making our way to one of the city exits, Liefa casually commented that Alexis was rather attractive. However, the way she said it made it sound she thought a _little_ more than that. I agreed and walked a few paces before what she said registered in my head. That stopped me in my tracks, and I inquired further and not only does it turn out she's bisexual, but that most female pokemon are. At THAT I turned absolutely red; I blushed so hard that she laughed and asked if I was ok.

A couple of hours of walking later, the sky had been once more growing darker and darker and both Liefa and I were growing increasingly more and more concerned about the weather. She suggested that I consult my new Pokegear, so I got it out. On the screen was a weather report of our present location. It looked like it would storm pretty hard tonight but clear up by around 8:30 tomorrow morning. We looked at each other with a dour expression; neither of us wanted to go through another storm like whatever the hell that was earlier. I was about to put away the device, but I noticed that there was a map icon pulsing gently off to one side. I tapped the icon and a map appeared that showed the route we were currently on as well as a trainer cabin and a route to get there. I tapped the cabin and it registered as VACENT. Even more good news was that it wasn't far from where we were; I showed the map to Liefa and we made a plan to go for the cabin before the storm actually let loose upon us.

About 10 minutes later, we made it to the cabin right as it was beginning to rain. As we made it to the protection of the covered quaint wooden porch, I saw a slot beside the door with a pokedex symbol on it so I got out the device required and gently slotted it home. A few seconds later, a nearby screen appeared when two sealed wooden panels drew aside and displayed my name and picture, as well as the info for the cabin with its status blinking twice and turning from VACENT to OCCOUPIED. A moment more, and it ejected my pokedex enough so I could grab it. As I did, we both heard a metallic sound as the locking mechanism on the door disengaged itself. For a second, I marveled at the ease and simplicity of such technology but reality came crashing back to me as we began to get pelted by rain, so I opened the door wide and bade the lady entrance before going in myself and closing the door thus insulating us from the elements.

After I closed the door, I turned around and looked around the cabin. We found ourselves in a mudroom of sorts; it had wooden floors and walls, there were pegs of the nearby wall for coats and things. I took off my shoes and placed them against the wall. Moving forward was a kitchen on the left, and a living room on the right. I moved to the end of the short hallway and found a bedroom that sported a large bed with a bathroom to one side of the room. The overall theme looked like craftsman, which fit the cabin quite nicely. The living room had modern amenities with a couch, a few chairs and a coffee table all angled towards a large plasma tv. The back half of the room had a large table and chairs with various pictures of nature on the walls surrounding it. It also had a fireplace off to one side tucked partially inside a wall. I found Liefa wandering in the kitchen, looking at all the chrome appliances. Nothing too fancy here, oven, sink, cooktop, fridge … pretty much what you would expect from a kitchen. Though, it had rather nice blue granite counters, which was a nice touch.

Liefa walked to the nearby counter and set the box on top. I came up beside her and we both looked at the box, and then each other. "You want to see what new toy is inside?" She nodded and I got out my multi-tool and cut the restraints on the box and it opened to reveal … a cross between a pair of glasses and strapless goggles? Instead of two pieces of glass to shade the eyes, there was one large oval piece that covered both eyes that had rubber grips around the rim with what looked like a few buttons and switches. Shiny.

I picked up the 'glasses' and I noticed that it wrapped around the wearer's face in a way that made it tight fitting, but easy to take off. Upon further investigation, I noticed that there was a small button on the side of the device that looked like it sported the Wi-Fi symbol. I pressed it and it lit up for a second. Curious, I put the glasses on. Other than the way they were designed, they seemed to function like a normal piece of optical headgear, what with the tinted everything I saw when I put it on, but when I pressed the button again and held it, I heard my pokegear emit a chime.

Immediately following the chime, I saw a large progress bar being displayed by the glasses that stretched to both extremes of my field of view. After it loaded, elements of a HUD began to appear with little progress bars of their own. There was a timestamp displayed in the top left corner, in the top middle was a compass that displayed the current major cardinal direction faced in the middle, and the two minor cardinal directions to the immediate left and right respectively. There was also a mini-map in the bottom left taking up most of that corner of my vision. The entire bottom middle and the entirety of the right side seemed to be vacant – at least for now. I stood in awe at what I was wearing. "_What do you see?_" I looked at her to reply … only before I could, Liefa became outlined in neon blue and information about her popped up on the display: her level, her moves … things of that nature. There was even a leader line for her name. Speaking of which, I even saw a field for her nature. It switched between Loving and Naughty at regular intervals. No surprises here. I then saw in small text that read, PRESS SWITCH IN FOR FIRST TIME CONFIGURSTION, indicated on the display was the option to switch inputs to thermal imaging by a bright red arrow pointing off to the right. I reached up, and I found a roller switch that was similar to a mouse wheel, just smaller. I turned it one click and the display went dark for a second before throwing up what I was currently seeing, but in seven colors ranging from white, red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, and black. White being the hottest and black being the coldest. Liefa appeared largely in the yellow to orange spectrum. Surely perplexed by my stunned silence, she asked me again what I saw. I told her I'd show it to her, but that I wished to try something first, and then it's hers for a bit. She thought for a second and nodded, accepting the deal, and asked what I wanted. I sat down in one of the massive chairs, and had her sit on me, but turned 90°. She grinned and complied. After she got situated, I leaned forward and licked her right nipple then began to suck on it while massaging her left breast, occasionally gently pulling on the nipple. I did this for about two minutes. As expected, her face and groin became orange, even bright orange in places, and the rest of her in general went up a shade brighter. She absolutely loved this and began moaning in no time flat, but true to our deal, I set the glasses back to normal and halted my attentions.

I took my glasses off and looked at her. She had her head lolled off to one side and her tongue sticking out and was breathing deeply and slowly. She looked like she had been in bliss. I smiled and gently poked her and she came out of it. I heard her glumly exclaim, "Aww! _Why'd you stop? That felt so good …_" I held the glasses up with one hand and pointed to it with the other. As she marveled at the tech, she got up and led me to the bedroom while she undressed me as we went. She wanted to try the glasses out first before we had any fun though: a decision I was inwardly _sort_ of impatient of but respected as that was what I had done before. Fair is fair, as they say.

She had me sit on the bed before she came up to me and kneeled slightly so that she had her breasts in my face. She started to play with them while moaning. She noted that there was quite a reaction in one place in particular … I remarked that perhaps it had something to do with her current action and stance. She tilted her head to a side for a second before telling me she thought of something else to try. She bent down the rest of the way and gave me a quick lick on my dick before giving me a handjob. She noted how the rest of me was now losing heat in contrast to other areas. Taking pity on me, she took off the glasses and put them on a bedside table. She then got in a more comfortable kneeling position and gave me a great blowjob. After climaxing, she continued her attentions before mounting me and fucked her way to bliss. We fell over on the bed and went soundly asleep.


End file.
